Smash Duel
by Jac the Shadow
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if iconic monsters in the Yu-Gi-Oh series had Smash movesets? No? Well too bad! Cause this fic exists to answer that question!
1. Dark Magician Moveset

Within the Royal Magical Library, the Dark Magician sat at a table, flipping through one of many tomes. With nothing but time on his hands, his eyes scanning over the ancient texts as he looked for the answers he sought.

And then, a presence.

The Dark Magician grabbed his staff and floated out of his chair. His eyes darted to the left, then the right. Nothing. Then he spun in place and pointed his staff menacingly at the Sonic Duck that was flapping behind him, who gave a startled quack, freezing in shock as the duck fell out of the sky and crashed atop the Dark Magician's table. The master of magic gave an annoyed sigh, hovering back down to ground-level as he approached the stunned duck.

Before he could get a word in, the duck held up a white envelope. Puzzled, the Dark Magician grabbed took the letter and looked it over.

Blank.

Then, he turned it over and looked at the front and saw a red seal stamped in front of it.

**The Dark Magician is in Attack Mode!**

* * *

Welcome folks to 'Smash Duel', which will be granting movesets to characters of the long-running '_Yu-Gi-Oh'_ franchise. Specifically, the monster cards. Yeah, unlike the '_Jump Force_' that has you play as Yugi and Kaiba, playing their iconic cards, I'll be making movesets for iconic Yu-Gi-Oh monsters. I don't know for how long I'll do this, but I already got a good idea for what characters I wanna do for quite a while. What determines which monsters get in? Well, a mix of factors, mostly their popularity and personal favoritism. So sorry if your favorite cards like Little D or Abaki might not get a moveset, while I give one to Battle Warrior or Strike Ninja.

With that said, why 'Smash Bros' and not some other fighting game? Well, cause Smash is the only fighting game that I really know well enough to really give a moveset to.

With that said, it's time to talk about the main man himself: the Dark Magician. The master of offensive and defensive magic and the ace monster for Yugi Muto-or, rather, the ace monster of Atem, otherwise known as Yami Yugi, with the two of them making up the main protagonist of the original Duel Monsters Era. In the final season, it was revealed that the Dark Magician that Atem uses throughout the series is actually the spirit of Mahad, the pharaoh's most trusted servant and a powerful wizard back in the days of Ancient Egypt. We'll still refer to him as the Dark Magician for the sake of simplicity for the rest of this however...

The Dark Magician is one of, if not, the most popular cards in Duel Monsters, with many cards following in its footsteps-both in the sense of his original 2500 ATK/2000 DEF, Lv7 stats to just the amount of cards that are modeled after this spiral-hat madlad. He might be old in the tooth and hasn't aged as well as others of his era, but there's a reason this guy is still a fan favorite to this day.

For the most part, the Dark Magician would be a master of long and mid-range combat, being mostly a camper. He'd feel very floaty, much like Zelda or Palutena, even lightly hovering off of the ground. Since he fights primarily with his staff, he'll have pretty good range with his basic moves-a lot of good that'll do him. The Dark Magician's attacks will have a lot of knockback to them, but will do pretty weak damage.

I'm sure it sounds odd for me to say 'The Dark Magician is weak', especially with that fat 2500 attack, but remember: he's a Spellcaster. He didn't study the blade, he learned ancient magics. You'll want to use your Specials as often as possible, as that's where you're gonna get most of your kills outside of a High-Percent Smash Attack.

Weight: Featherweight; The Dark Magician would be pretty 'light' due to how he hovers with his magic, hanging out with Rosalina for a weight value of 63-64.

Speed: The Dark Magician would have the same speed of Palutena. He'll hover over the ground when running, with his staff held in one hand and kept at his side as he moves forward.

Movement: The Dark Magician will get two jumps and will have no additional movement options.

**Basic Moves**

Jab: The Dark Magician will have a pretty basic two-hit jab where he swings his staff to the right before bringing it back for a swing to the left.

Dash: The Dark Magician floats towards a foe and once you hit the button, his staff will give off a faint, purple swirls surrounding the staff before he gives a backhand swing. The tip will act as a sweet spot.

Grab: The Dark Magician will send out a small red orb that will travel a pretty short distance from his open hand. If it hits someone, it'll drag them to him and keep them frozen in place, keeping them from moving as a blue Eye of Ra appears on them. This is a reference to 'The Eye of Truth', a Spell...er, Trap Card that Yugi used in his second duel with Kaiba. In the game, and show, it revealed your opponent's hand. But here, it's a disjointed grab for the Spellcaster.

Pummel: When Pummeling, the Dark Magician will clench his hand and smell sparks will fly off of the poor victim getting force-choked.

Forward/Back/Up: The Dark Magician will conjure up the Magic Cylinders, shoving the victim into one tube and fire them out the other like a canon. This is another trap used by Yugi and is often paired up with him or his other prominent Spellcaster, the Dark Magician Girl, 'Magic Cylinder'. These are pretty strong throws and will send someone flying.

Down: Instead of the other throws, the Dark Magician will conjure up a black, silk hat and spin them around for a second or so before the hat will send the victim flying a short distance in one of the three other directions: forward, back, or up. This is a reference to the trap card 'Magical Hats', another trap card that's paired up with the Dark Magician in the anime.

_Tilts:_

Side: The Dark Magician will give a wide swing, with a weak hitbox on his fist, and a stronger hitbox on his staff. The tip will have better knockback, while the 'fist' will be a sour spot and not go far.

Up: The Dark Magician will swing his staff overhead, a dark purple trail following the tip of his staff. It has similar traits tot he side tilt.

Down: The Dark Magician will crouch down and actually touch the floor(gasp) and poke his staff forward.

_Aerials:_

Neutral: The Dark Magician will give off a bright, magenta glow around his body and basically push away any enemies that are making contact with him. A nice 'get off me' tool since it's both a multi-hitting attack and has good knockback.

Forward: The Dark Magician will push his open hand forward and give off a burst of magenta magic right in front of him. Again, a lot of knockback, but not a lot of damage in of itself.

Back: His back-air will have him give a kick and will give off another burst of magenta-colored magic as well.

Up: The up-air will have the Dark Magician hold up an open palm and create the 'Spellbinding Circle'. In 'Yu-Gi-Oh', this is a Trap Card that'll trap an opponent's monster, keeping them from attacking. In the anime, it's paired up a lot with the Dark Magician. But here, it'll push anyone that gets it with it flying straight up.

Down: His down-air does the same as the up, but with the Dark Magician pointing an open palm downward and the person hit will be spiked.

_Smashes_:

Side: The Dark Magician will pull his staff back before giving a strong swing forward and a burst of black lightning bolts will spring from his staff. This is another multi-hitting attack and will do decent damage with a ton of knockback.

Up: The up-smash will have the magician charge up his free hand as a fist before unleashing the same magical, black lightning above his head.

Down: The Dark Magician will cross his arms before sending them to his sides, creating the Mystic Boxes on his sides, sending opponents flying to either side. This is pretty much like Pacman's Down-Smash. The 'Mystic Box' is another card that gets paired up with a lot with the Dark Magician in the anime, even if it's not something you'd really wanna use on him in the actual game since it'll just give your opponent a 2500 point beater. But here, it serves a much more beneficial purpose...

**Specials:**

Neutral, Swords of Reveling Light: The Dark Magician's staff will glow white as a sword falls from the heavens. If you hold this special for three seconds, two swords fall. For five, three swords fall. The longer you hold it, the stronger each sword will get and if they hit, they'll cause the opponent to become heavier and slow down depending on for how long the special was charged. This is a reference to a Spell Card used by Yugi loads of times of the same name, which, in the game, will stop the opponent from attacking for three turns.

Side, Thousand Knives: The Dark Magician will send knives flying forward. This is a reference to another Spell card of the same name. In the game, when the Dark Magician is on the field, it'll destroy any one monster. Obviously, it won't do that in smash. Instead, it'll throw out three knives forward at a time and will each do a decent amount of damage.

Up, Makiu, the Magical Mist: The Dark Magician will charge up a spell with his staff giving off a grey glow. When its fully charged, small clouds will hover over the head of the Spellcaster's staff. Input the command again and a powerful mist will be released. While on the ground, it'll cover the magician and give small, non-flinching damage to anyone in the cloud. While in the air, the Dark Magician will leave the cloud before he's sent flying into the air. This is based off of the Spell card of the same name, a card that Yugi uses. Usually in conjunction with the Summoned Skull, but Dark Magician did use it. However, in the anime, it was when he was the Dark Sage and was used instantaneously. Hence, why here, it's a charge move.

Down, Mirror Force: This is a counter; The Dark Magician will hold up his staff in front of him, as if telling his opponent to back off. And when they don't and attack, a reflective mirror will spring up and send the foe flying, dealing the damage the Spellcaster would have taken. This is a reference to a Trap Card of the same name, that is also used by Yugi. It'll send the opponent flying the farthest out of all of the Dark Magician's other moves.

**Final Smash!**

The Dark Magician will get a cinematic Final Smash. First, the Dark Magic Curtain will appear over him, engulfing anyone close to him. Once captured, the screen will go black, before a bright flash of gold will reveal that the Dark Magician has turned back into Palladium Oracle Mahad-which is basically Mahad, but in card form. Mahad will create an intricate magic circle before unleashing a massive blast of gold and white magic, obliterating any poor saps over 100% damage. Otherwise, it's just gonna do a lot of damage and knockback.

**Taunts**

Side: The Dark Magician will pull out a thick textbook from nowhere and look through it before snapping his fingers and making it vanish in a puff of smoke. This book would be 'Magic Formula', an equip spell only he or the Dark Magician Girl can equip.

Up: The Dark Magician will cross his arms and lean backwards, seemingly deep in thought, ever the cool and aloof guy he is. Or maybe he's just taking a nap. Hey, he's over 2000 years old, he's probably tired.

Down: He'll take out a deck of cards, lightly shuffle them, then put them back in his robe. They were no doubt '_Yu-Gi-Oh_' cards. (Think he'll trade me for a Shiny Obelisk?)

**Victory Poses**

1\. The Dark Magician will float in the air, smirking to the camera and wag his finger, a taunting gesture he does at least twice in the anime.

2\. The Dark Magician will twirl his staff in one hand before pose with it triumphantly.

3\. The camera will reveal a Mystic Box, it slowly opening to reveal the magician inside, who's got his arms crossed and is smirking.

**Alts.**

The Dark Magician's standard costume will have him in his purple robes with blue hair he was known for in the anime.

His second alt will turn him red and tan his skin, his hair will also turn grey in reference to the alt that a duelist in the anime named 'Arkana' used.

His third will invert his colors, which is the usual effect that happens when the Dark Magician uses 'Dark Magic Attack' in the anime.

The fourth, he'll become super pale with white hair, he'll wear all black, his appearance in the Dark Side of Dimensions anime appearance.

Fifth, the Dark Magician's skin will turn green and his clothes will take on a more navy color with red trim, his hair turning golden. This is another alt card.

The Dark Magician has something of an identity crisis, okay?

His sixth, seven, and eighth alts will just have him appear in an all red, blue, and yellow color scheme, in reference to the Egyptian God Cards (Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra respectively) and the order in which Yugi obtained each card.

**Extras**

When entering the stage, I'm sure all '_Yu-Gi-Oh_' cards could just have their card appear on the stage before they appear over it and the card vanishes. But I thought a more unique entry would be for the Dark Magician to appear by the Millennium Ring flashing for a second before he stands tall, taking his combat stance. Why the Ring and not the Puzzle? Cause when he was Mahad, and alive, he was the original wielder of the Millennium Ring.

When Kirby inhales the Dark Magician, he gets his iconic, spiral hat atop his squishy noggin.

And that's everything. I know there's a LOT of other references not made for Dark Magician's moveset, but I'd be here all day if I tried to drop every card ever associated with the Dark Magician. I hard touched all his alts and forms, not to mention there's no sign of everyone's FAVORITE card. But don't worry, we'll get to her eventually.

I hope you enjoyed this! Did you like my take on the Dark Magician as a Smash Bros character? Would you play him? Or is there any changes you'd make to it?

Next time, we'll move away from the shadows...and step into the light.

* * *

The Dark Magician beings to exit the library before being hailed by his ever faithful apprentice, the Dark Magician Girl. She cheerily stops her master and eagerly starts to chat, before noticing the letter in his hand.

She tries to take it, but the master magician effortlessly keeps it out of her reach. However, it doesn't stop her from seeing the Smash Logo on the front. Her eyes begin to shine as she eagerly asks if there's one for her too.

The Dark Magician says nothing.

She pouts, crossing her arms in frustration, but the older Spellcaster wags his finger at his apprentice before he walks past her.


	2. Kaibaman Moveset

A long haired man sat alone in his chair, picking up an odd piece on a chess board and moving it. As he moved it by hand, a dragon-like projection seemed to move across the land, giving a mighty roar as it landed across a mountainous wasteland, giving a loud howl that seemed to shake the rock and bring the Lord of D. to his knees.

"Checkmate."

The dragon was all white, slowly vanishing once the game of Draconic Tactics seemed to end, the game pieces on the board vanishing and being replaced by a blue, crystalline orb. He began to lean back, staring into the fireplace before he heard the door of his study open. He stood up, and saw a Maiden with Eyes of Blue approaching him, her hands clutching something in her arms.

"What is it, Kisara?"

"..." The woman nervously bit her lower lip before holding it up in her hand.

It was a letter, the Smash Emblem upon it.

Slowly the long haired man grew a sharp smirk before taking the letter from the maiden. Kisara watched with a soft smile as she watched the man run for his desk and grab a helmet. It was white and shaped like his familiar.

He was now the Masked Master of Dragons: Kaibaman!

Kaibaman reached out a hand and Kisara immediately clasped it as they raised their intertwined hands into the air.

"Come! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kisara's eyes gave off a radiant blue glow as white scales grew over. The roof of the castle began to open up as Kaibaman soared into the sky, atop the back of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

**Kaibaman answers the call!**

* * *

Now I did say popularity was a factor, right? Yeah, well, as much as I'd rather not, we simply can't have a Yu-Gi-Oh X Smash Bros game without representation of the other biggest star in the franchise: the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the counterpart to the Dark Magician and the base for almost every rival in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime; if every protagonist has a monster with 2500 ATK/2000 DEF, then every rival will have a monster with 3000 ATK/2500 DEF. In the original series, this was to push the idea that, while Yugi has weaker cards, he uses them in a more tactical way then to just rely on brute force. Not that Kaiba doesn't have strategy, it's just that his tactics usually revolve around overwhelming might.

So, why not the Blue-Eyes? Why Kaibaman? And what is a Kaibaman?

Well...

Cause the Blue-Eyes would be too big. Yeah, yeah, Ridley's a thing, but the Blue-Eyes is suppose to be this enormous monster of absolute might. As oppose to Ridley, who's size fluctuates between games, the Blue-Eyes is always a giant dragon. Why not use 'Maiden with Eyes of Blue'-aka, Kisara? Well, it wouldn't be too fitting, would it? In the game, the maiden is a target that gets the Blue-Eyes quickly on the field. She's not really intended to be a fighter herself. Which is why she will be supporting Kaibaman in her moveset, along with the other 'With Eyes of Blue' monsters since they synergize with the Blue-Eyes.

And who's Kaibaman? Well, if you're a whippersnapper, you may not remember, but back in the day, this was the card used to quickly get Blue-Eyes on the field. Kaibaman is a card version of, well, the anime character 'Seto Kaiba'. He's a weak card, but his effect is to special summon the Blue-Eyes onto the field. So why is he the fighter and not Kisara? Cause Seto Kaiba was a badass in the show. No, really, go back and watch the show, Kaiba was never afraid to throw hands. And unlike the Maiden, he can summon the Blue-Eyes without any outside support. (I mean, meta-wise, he's not a good card and has been considered obsolete for a reason, but shush.)

For a general idea of his playstyle: Kaibaman will be playing like a rushdown, close-range fighter, similar to Captain Falcon. He runs fast, gets in, and is meant to beat the ever-loving tar out of anyone and everyone in his way. And like I said, he'll be summoning the Blue-Eyes and the 'With Eyes of Blue' monsters to assist him, among other Kaiba paraphernalia. I guess you could say this is more like 'Kaiba, the Moveset'.

With that said, Kaibaman will get one more tool: He'll wield the awesome power of the Millennium Rod! Probably sounds random, but the Millennium Rod is closely associated with Priest Seto, Seto Kaiba's Ancient Egyptian previous life, and since Kaibaman is just Kaiba's Yu-Gi-Oh OC, even if he'd never do it himself, I think it makes sense to also give Kaibaman the Rod. He'll hold it during the match in one hand. Above his character icon will be a bar, we'll call it the 'Ba Bar'. It'll deplete whenever Kaibaman uses an attack that summons a monster to his aid. It fills whenever Kaiba deals damage-never when he takes it. And when he's running out of juice, then he'll be in trouble, as his moves will be objectively stronger when Kaibaman can lean on his allies.

After all, Kaibaman the card isn't a strong card on its own.

Weight: Heavyweight; he'd be a pretty modest heavyweight, similar to Captain Falcon and Link, with a value of around 19-22.

Speed: He'd have a running speed similar to that of Greninja, if not a little faster. Kaibaman's got some armor weighing him down if that spiky jacket is any indicator.

Movement: Kaibaman would have two jumps and would be able to wall jump. Cause Kaiba, at least int he anime, was surprisingly athletic for a computer nerd and businessman.

**Basic Moves**

Jab: Kaibaman will do a simple, 3-hit jab: one hook from the right, one from the left, and it ends in a strong uppercut to send foes back.

Dash: Kaibaman's dash attack will be him sprinting forward before shooting off a knee-kick.

Grab: When Kaibaman grabs you, he'll do it with one hand. In general, Kaibaman's grabs will be fairly decent. His forward and Back Throws are kill Throws, while his up and down throws, while much weaker and won't send you particularly far, will be at least okay enough for combo potential.

Pummel: The pummel of his grab will be Kaibaman delivering kicks with his knee to the victim's torso.

Forward Throw: Finally, we're getting somewhere interesting; Kaibaman's Forward Throw will have him summon the Protector with Eyes of Blue, who'll swing his sword and knock foes out of Kaibaman's grip just as he swings the Rod in unison. When the Ba Bar is empty, Kaibaman will just swing the Millennium Rod.

Back Throw: Kaibaman's Back Throw will have him summon the Master with Eyes of Blue, who'll appear behind the captured foe and will hold out his extended hand. A burst of white energy will send them flying backwards. Without Ba, Kaibaman will swing the foe overhead.

Up Throw: The Up Throw will have Kaibaman summon the Priestess with Eyes of Blue, who will hold her hands together in prayer and send the captured foe up into the air. Without Ba, Kaibaman will just throw them overhead.

Down Throw: Finally, the down throw will bring out the Sage with Eyes of Blue, who'll take his staff and bash the foe over the head, knocking them to the ground and they'll just bounce forward. No Ba, Kaibaman will throw them to the floor.

_Tilts:_

Side: For his Side Tilt, Kaibaman will swing the rod vertically, giving him a disjointed hit box and giving him a slightly longer reach.

Up: Up Tilt will have Kaibaman swat the rod overhead.

Down: For his Down Smash, Kaibaman will go down low and perform a leg sweep.

_Aerials:_

Neutral: For his Neutral Air, Kaibaman spin mid-air, rod extended to slice people.

Forward: Kaibaman will swing the Rod overhead from front to back. If it hits the sweet spot, it'll spike people straight down.

Back: The Millennium Rod will extend as Kaibaman thrusts it back to back from behind him. In the Anime and Manga, the Rod had a concealed blade at the end of the shaft.

Up: Kaibaman will swing the Rod overhead from the front.

Down: Kaibaman will thrust both legs down and stomp whoever's under him. (Yes, I'm aware what that sounds like, and yes, it'll spike.)

_Smashes_:

Side: For the side smash, Kaibaman will cock his hand back with the rod in hand before throwing a punch. Without Ba, it'll just be a punch. But with it, he'll summon another monster to aid him: La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. His fist will appear above Seto's arm and will extend his hitbox. This comes from Priest Seto and how he's capable of summoning the ancient genie, much like his reincarnation, who has the monster in his deck.

Up: Kaibaman will bend down and hold his rod in preparation for an upward swing. When he swings without Ba, he'll swing Rod in an upward arc. With Ba, he'll summon the hands of the mighty Battle Ox, who'll swing his own axe with Kaibaman for a multi-hit attack as both blades cleave their opponents and send them flying.

Down: Kaibaman will hold up the Millennium Rod before smashing it down in front of himself. Without Ba, this will just hit foes in front of him. But with Ba, the Judgeman's hand will summon up behind Kaibaman and he'll swing down its mace on his opposite side. Judgeman's attack will do more damage, but Kaibaman will have more knockback.

**Specials:**

Naturally, the Specials rely entirely on your Ba Bar. No Ba, the Specials won't activate.

Neutral, Burst Stream of Destruction!: For his Neutral Special, Kaibaman will hold his Millennium Rod and fire the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's signature attack: Burst Stream of Destruction! The attack is chargeable, by tapping the Special Button, Kaibaman will fire a short, weak beam. Holding it before releasing, Kaibaman will release a bigger stream, but of course, it'll use more Ba.

Side, Shadow Spell: The Side Special will have Kaibaman raise the rod and cast Shadow Spell, a trap card that Kaiba has used. Black chains will shoot from the rod and ensnare foes before reeling them in. This'll work basically like a grab and Kaibaman can even tether when using it in the air. Also, when in the air, it'll poke foes.

Up, Kaiser Glider: For the up special, a pair of golden, firery wings will sprout from Kaibaman's back and he'll shoot upward. This is in reference to the card of the same name, another one that Kaiba had in his deck.

Down, Lullaby of Obedience: This is a counter; Kaibaman will hold up the Millennium Rod to protect himself. Once struck, a sudden, loud noise will hit the foe and stun them. This is based off of the spell card of the same name that Kaiba used. In the card game, this will enable you to basically take a card from your opponent's deck. Obviously, that's not gonna happen in Smash Bros, but I think making it the equivalent of a shield break would make for an interesting counter, since Kaiba is all about crippling his opponents before mercilessly destroying them.

**Final Smash!**

You know exactly what it'll be. For his Final Smash, Kaibaman will leave the field and summon his mightiest servant: The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! It'll appear on the far end of the stage before unleashing his Neutron Blast Attack. Once the large beam dies down, Kaibaman will return to the field, unscathed as the three-headed dragon vanishes.

**Taunts**

Side: Kaibaman will hold up a Yu-Gi-Oh card and smirk at the camera, much like his original card artwork.

Up: Kaibaman will huff and turn his back to the camera before asking, "is that all?"

Down: Kaibaman will give a short, triumphant laugh, fully confident that his victory's in the bag.

**Victory Poses**

1\. Kaibaman will point his fingers to the camera and declare, "and that's checkmate." This is what Kaiba says in the Anime-Only Virtual World Arc.

2\. "You're a third rate duelist, with a fourth rate moveset." Kaibaman will then turn away and cross his arms. That's one of Kaiba's quotes in Duel Links-well, sort of.

3\. Three Blue-Eyes White Dragons will descend into view before Kaibaman jumps off of one of their heads and lands with a smirk on his face.

**Alts.**

Kaibaman's standard outfit is little more than Kaiba's anime outfit: white jacket and Blue-Eyes helmet, red shirt, and black pants.

For an alternative costume, Kaibaman's jacket will become a dark blue with a teal suit, matching Kaiba's season 1 anime outfit.

For a second alt, Kaibaman will wear all white and his hair will be green, a reference to Kaiba's design in Toei's original Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, affectionately referred to as Season 0.

For his Red Alt, Kaibaman's jacket will turn red, as will his helmet. His shirt will turn green and pants blue. This is in reference to 'Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon'. Not a card Kaiba used, but it is sort-of related since Kaibaman uses the Blue-Eyes.

For a Blue Alt, Kaibaman's jacket and helmet will turn blue, but the rest of his clothes will be white. This is in reference to 'Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon'.

For a Black Alt, Kaibaman's clothes will turn all black, but the eyes on his helmet will turn red. This is in reference to 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'.

For a Yellow Alt, Kaibaman's jacket and helmet will turn gold, his shirt black, and pants blue. This is in reference to 'Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon'.

And finally, Kaibaman's jacket will turn tan, but his shirt and helmet will turn blue with yellow pants. This is in reference to Priest Seto.

**Extras**

When entering the stage, a shadow will appear over his spot before Kaibaman jumps down and lands on his feet and pulls out the Millennium Rod. Naturally, he jumped off of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

When inhaled by Kirby, Kirby will wear Kaibaman's helmet.

And that's everything! Sorry this one took so long. I guess I just really wanted to give Kaibaman a lot of Kaiba references, but I didn't know just how to tie it all together until I remembered Priest Seto. I'm a little sad I didn't use more Kaiba-centered cards, as a lot of them I think could be used for an interesting moveset, but that just means if I do bring another card from Kaiba's deck, they'll have a lot to work with!

Tune in next time, where our next moveset will get a little heated!


End file.
